<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cooking by the book by chatsdelune (greymooses)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155491">cooking by the book</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greymooses/pseuds/chatsdelune'>chatsdelune (greymooses)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 days of svt [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Bad Flirting, Gay Panic, Getting Together, M/M, Texting, apparently jihan want to fuck jun which wasn't planned but here we are, implied past jigyu but they're very good friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:15:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greymooses/pseuds/chatsdelune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"mingyu?" wonwoo slurs, squinting at him. he's missing his glasses, his hair is sticking up, and he's shirtless. with very low-slung sleep pants exposing way too much hip and lower stomach and his entire chest, all of which are much more developed than mingyu previously thought.</p><p>maybe mingyu giggles, embarrassingly high-pitched, and runs away.</p><p>not his proudest moment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 days of svt [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>224</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cooking by the book</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>these two are so annoying to write omfg and i'm so sorry for the title truly.</p><p>prompt: "I've been in love with you since you first moved in and I finally built up the courage to knock on your door but when you answered you had just woken up and didn't have a shirt on so I ran away" AU</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"mingyu?" wonwoo slurs, squinting at him. he's missing his glasses, his hair is sticking up, and he's shirtless. with very low-slung sleep pants exposing way too much hip and lower stomach and his entire chest, all of which are much more developed than mingyu previously thought.</p><p>maybe mingyu giggles, embarrassingly high-pitched, and runs away.</p><p>not his proudest moment.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>hyungs</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>u know hoe i have a new neighbot<br/>
neighbor*</p><p>watch who you're calling hoes<br/>
<span class="small"><strong>jisoo</strong></span></p><p>imagine me gardening.<br/>
<span class="small"><strong>jeonghan</strong></span></p><p>come on guys. stop taking digs at his very understandable typos.<br/>
<span class="small"><strong>jihoonie loml</strong></span></p><p>what about your neighbor?<br/>
<span class="small"><strong>🐯</strong></span></p><p>i got back from my run right<br/>
and i was like okay mingyu you can do this!<br/>
because i meep seeing him at the mailboxes<br/>
keep*</p><p>you didn't even shower?<br/>
<span class="small"><strong>jihoonie loml</strong></span></p><p>shhh i'm getting there<br/>
so yeah i've tried talking to him like three times<br/>
and i never can<br/>
so i didn't want to miss out on the chance<br/>
and yes i was extremely sweaty babe 😏</p><p>oh my god can you get this over with<br/>
<span class="small"><strong>jeonghan</strong></span></p><p>i knocked on his door right<br/>
and i guess i woke him up<br/>
because he loomed very sleepy</p><p>looked*<br/>
<span class="small"><strong>jisoo</strong></span></p><p>and he had no shirt on<br/>
and i panic giggled and ran away<br/>
and now i'm moving to australia</p><p>i'm actually disowning you<br/>
<span class="small"><strong>jihoonie loml</strong></span></p><p>then help me what do i do</p><p>knock at the same time tomorrow, obviously.<br/>
<span class="small"><strong>jeonghan</strong></span></p><p>maybe be less sweaty this time<br/>
<span class="small"><strong>jisoo</strong></span></p><p>yeah that too<br/>
<span class="small"><strong>jeonghan</strong></span></p><p>australia seems nice<br/>
if that's what you want i support you<br/>
<span class="small"><strong>🐯</strong></span></p><p>ugh i should've asked chan</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>mingyu has dragged himself in and out of the shower and is looking at apartments in melbourne when there's a knock on his door. he opens it and finds wonwoo — wearing his glasses and a hoodie, at least — on the other side.<p>"how did you—"</p><p>"the mailboxes have apartment numbers on them."</p><p>"oh, right."</p><p>"did you need something earlier?"</p><p>mingyu can't exactly run away from his own apartment, so he says the first thing that pops into his head: "um, sugar."</p><p>"sugar," wonwoo repeats.</p><p>"yeah, i wanted to make cookies."</p><p>"at eight in the morning," he deadpans.</p><p>"never know when the baking bug will bite," mingyu jokes.</p><p>
  <em>the baking bug, mingyu? really?</em>
</p><p>wonwoo stands there and it's clear he's skeptical, like he's waiting for mingyu to admit it's a joke or for a film crew to jump out and inform him he's being pranked. none of that happens. after too many seconds — during which mingyu considers maybe brisbane instead of melbourne — he says, "okay, hang on," and walks away.</p><p>what is proper etiquette here? mingyu tries to think about what his mother would do but comes up empty. he stands there in his doorway and waits until wonwoo comes back a couple of minutes later with a container of sugar.</p><p>"is this enough?" he asks, holding it up so mingyu can see inside.</p><p>"yeah, thank you."</p><p>"no problem. you owe me a few cookies, though."</p><p>mingyu wants to object because everything about this is mortifying and he can never look this man in the eye again, but his mouth says, "of course. i'll bring them over later."</p><p>wonwoo nods. "you know where i live."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>hyungs</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>he came to my door<br/>
asked if i needed something<br/>
i told him i needed sugar</p><p><br/>
<span class="small"><strong>jihoonie loml</strong></span></p><p>it gets worse<br/>
he brought me sugar<br/>
and i promised him cookies</p><p>we should get cookies for being forced to witness this train wreck<br/>
<span class="small"><strong>jeonghan</strong></span></p><p>agreed<br/>
<span class="small"><strong>jihoonie loml</strong></span></p><p>bring me sugar and chocolate and i'll make them<br/>
hoonie hyung what kind do you want</p><p>wait why doesn't he have to bring you sugar and chocolate<br/>
<span class="small"><strong>jeonghan</strong></span></p><p>hoonie hyung is the embodiment of sweetness<br/>
also his dick has been in my ass. he gets free cookies for life.</p><p>🥰<br/>
peanut butter please<br/>
<span class="small"><strong>jihoonie loml</strong></span></p><p>hyung i'll make you cookies 😘<br/>
jisoo too 😘😘<br/>
and luosifen<br/>
<span class="small"><strong>junnie</strong></span></p><p>why do you only show up when we talk about food<br/>
but also we'll be there in twenty<br/>
<span class="small"><strong>jisoo</strong></span></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>mingyu knocks on wonwoo's door two hours later, half a dozen chocolate chip and half a dozen sugar cookies in the container wonwoo gave him.<p>his neighbor cracks it open, somehow shirtless <em>again,</em> hair wet and falling in his eyes, and he <em>smiles.</em> it's kind of soul-crushingly bright for someone who was interrupted between showering and dressing.</p><p>"sorry, i just got out of the—"</p><p>mingyu shoves the cookies at him and runs.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>hyungs</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>brought cookies<br/>
he was shirtless again<br/>
shoved them into his very sexy torso and ran<br/>
australia might not be far enough</p><p>for fuck's sake<br/>
<span class="small"><strong>jihoonie loml</strong></span></p><p>LOL<br/>
<span class="small"><strong>junnie</strong></span></p><p>i've never heard hannie sigh as loudly as he did when i read that to him<br/>
congrats you broke him<br/>
<span class="small"><strong>jisoo</strong></span></p><p>fighting minggu-ya!<br/>
<span class="small"><strong>🐯</strong></span></p><p>ask for flour tomorrow<br/>
<span class="small"><strong>jihoonie loml</strong></span></p><p>you guys i'm going to cry i didn't notice<br/>
i went there with butter in my hair</p><p>… babe.<br/>
<span class="small"><strong>jihoonie loml</strong></span></p><p>😭😭😭</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>his whole jog the next morning is plagued by reliving the moment over and over again in his mind. he thought wonwoo was cute the first time he saw him, but he's not even sure what his endgame is. a date? licking homemade whipped cream off his stomach? marriage? does it even matter with how much of a fool he's made of himself by now?<p>france might be nice.</p><p>after a shower, he wanders into the kitchen to make breakfast. as one does. he has new contracts from his agent to sign, but that's the only thing on his agenda today.</p><p>at least until there's a knock on his door, and he finds wonwoo on the other side, hair styled away from his forehead and wearing a very soft-looking sweater with sleeves that almost cover his hands and none of it makes any sense because duality is by definition two aspects and this is at least the third he's seen in the last twenty-four hours.</p><p>"hi? i'm out of cookies..."</p><p>"no, no. i wanted to bring your container back."</p><p>mingyu takes it, turns it over in his hands to make sure he's not wrong, and holds it out between them again. "this is the one you gave me with the sugar in it."</p><p>"really? huh. sorry to bother you."</p><p>"it's okay. hey, um, do you have any bananas?"</p><p>
  <em>bananas, mingyu?</em>
</p><p>"bananas?"</p><p>"yeah, i wanted to make banana bread, but i don't have any bananas. i could pay you for them, or buy you new ones, or—"</p><p>"this is just a craving you had," wonwoo says, halfway between a question and a statement. "without any bananas in the house."</p><p>mingyu can <em>hear</em> jihoon cackling in his head, clear as day.</p><p>"yep."</p><p>"you have to come with me and get them. i don't feel like coming down here again."</p><p>"okay. like now? if you're busy that's—"</p><p>wonwoo's cool facade breaks. "yeah, now," he laughs, grabbing mingyu's arm and pulling him into the hallway.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>wonwoo tugs him into his apartment, tells him to wait by the door, and disappears. when he returns, he has a couple of bananas and more sugar.<p>this is getting out of hand.</p><p>"in case you used it all for cookies," wonwoo says, shaking the sugar container. "on one condition."</p><p>"what's that?"</p><p>"tell me why you actually came by yesterday," he requests, smirking.</p><p>this is his <em>chance,</em> but his stomach still hits the floor for no reason. he's supposed to be cooler than this.</p><p>"to ask you out, but we can pretend i never—"</p><p>wonwoo very rudely interrupts him by throwing his arms — sugar and bananas and all — around his neck and not so rudely kissing him. mingyu's hands fall on his waist and pull him closer, practically on their own. he has no idea how it happened, really, just that his waist is surprisingly small and his sweater is as soft as it looks and it would be very nice to stay like this for a while but something is nagging at him so he pulls back.</p><p>"you knew it was your container."</p><p>"obviously. how stupid do you think i am?"</p><p>"you knew i didn't need sugar."</p><p>"you get cooking magazines," wonwoo laughs. "i made an educated guess. how about staying in? i'm binging marvel movies."</p><p>mingyu slides his palms around to wonwoo's back and pretends to think about it.</p><p>"yeah, that works, but now i really want banana bread."</p><p>"you know i have a kitchen, right?"</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>hyungs</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>wonwoo's oven is nicer than mine 🥺</p><p>is that a euphemism<br/>
<span class="small"><strong>🐯</strong></span></p><p>what on earth could that be a euphemism for soonyoung<br/>
<span class="small"><strong>jihoonie loml</strong></span></p><p>idk jihoon that's why i asked<br/>
<span class="small"><strong>🐯</strong></span></p><p>children, play nice<br/>
mingyu, why are you using wonwoo's oven?<br/>
<span class="small"><strong>jeonghan</strong></span></p><p>why is that weird? i thought mingyu was a top<br/>
<span class="small"><strong>junnie</strong></span></p><p>oh, honey.<br/>
<span class="small"><strong>jisoo</strong></span></p><p>see, jihoon?<br/>
<span class="small"><strong>🐯</strong></span></p><p>i made banana bread you little shits<br/>
and dinner<br/>
and now we're going to watch more mcu<br/>
and i'm not moving to australia</p><p>oh thank god this is finally over<br/>
<span class="small"><strong>jeonghan</strong></span></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>jeonghan is a mood.</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076420">this</a> is more excellent domestic neighbor minwons in the form of sickfic that i can't remember if i've linked before but it's an excellent time to do so.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>